


Through His Days

by Sarberry1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarberry1/pseuds/Sarberry1
Summary: This story will be showing Iwaizumi's diary entry's. In these diary entry's he will be talking about what happens through his days. What will happen with Iwaizumi and Oikawa through this journey?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. Day One

12/17  
Thursday  
10 pm

Dear Diary...

Today I received this diary from Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. The two of them gave both me and Oikawa one of these books. I wasn't going to write in this thing at first, worried that Oikawa would make fun of me for it. But I'll have to find a way to hide it from him. As far as the three of them know I won't be using this.  
I haven't owned one of these before so I'll have to slowly get better at this. I will try to update in this book as much as I can through my college years, with my three best friends. Living with these three is going to be a chaotic time. I know we'll get through the rest of college together. 

Thats all for the day,  
Hajime Iwaizumi


	2. Day Two

12/18  
Friday  
11 pm

Dear Diary...

Today was a crazy day. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and I were finishing putting up Christmas decorations after we all finished our classes. Which our classes were the reason we haven't been able to finish decorating days ago. We all had a great time with the decorating. We placed tons of lights around the apartment we share, as well as a bunch of ornaments on our reasonable sized tree. Oikawa and I were placing our festive Alien and Godzilla decorations around, competing for space.   
Hanamaki and Matsukawa were doing their usual flirting, but saying "No Homo" after everything they said. I of course was putting my idiot best friend in his place. Oikawa's been getting more touchy lately which I don't exactly understand. We are just childhood best friends nothing more, nothing less. He's just been very confusing.  
Nothing more really happened that wasn't out of the ordinary for our small friend group. Besides me thinking of a spot to keep this book. Which I unfortunately still haven't been able to find. Luckily we don't share rooms and I can keep it out for now. But hopefully I'll find I good spot for this book.

Thats all,  
Hajime Iwaizumi


	3. Day Three

12/19  
Saturday  
11 pm

Dear Diary...

Today was a little less chaotic than yesterday. I didn't have classes today but I had a lot of homework to get done. I was in my room most of the day, besides the occasion leaving to take care of my needs. I would sometimes get distracted by one of my three roommates while trying to return to my room. Even when I got to return to my room I would always get a knock from one of my many roommates, most of the time it was Oikawa though. He would always be whining about wanting attention, or whining about Matsukawa and Hanamaki being too "lovey dovey" Which was such a distraction, especially when I had to leave to tell Matsukawa or Hanamaki to knock it off, just so Oikawa would shut up. They weren't the only distraction though. I was also distracted by this book, while I was looking for a spot to keep it hidden.  
Once I finally got enough work done for the day to keep me satisfied I finally left my room, until I had to return. Before I returned though I was hanging around with my roommates. We decided to put a Christmas movie on to get in the Christmas spirit. We all had candy canes while we watched our movie together. Of course Oikawa had to be annoying during the movie. He had licked his candy cane into a perfect point, which led to him repeatedly poking me until I took the candy cane out of his hand, biting the point of and handing it back after.   
Once we finished the movie I headed back to my room. Once again trying to look for a spot to hide this book of my memories through the days. Which I once again have not found a good place. I really need to find a place for this book so in that case.

Thats all for the day,  
Hajime Iwaizumi


	4. Day Four

12/20  
Sunday  
9 pm

Dear Diary...

Today I once again did not have classes. Instead it was just another day to finish up the rest of my homework for my classes. Luckily I finished over half of it yesterday so even though I had distractions today they weren't too much of an issue. Although most of those distractions were caused by Oikawa. I swear he always gets more whiny while I'm busy. But oh well I cant do anything about that. I did have a scare today while Oikawa was in my room, as I was doing my work. I had fallen asleep yesterday before I could even find a spot to hide this book, so it was left out in plain sight. I even forgot about it until Oikawa had asked me what I was using the diary Matsukawa had got us. I panicked telling him I just used it for notes, which he then proceed to whine telling me thats I wasn't supposed to use it for that. It was a close call and I'll definitely have to spend a day looking for a spot for it.  
After I finished all my homework for my classes, which didn't take long at all I decided to hang out with Oikawa again. This time our other two roomates didn't join us. Oikawa had the idea of making festive cookies. Which I didn't mind at all since he promised Godzilla would be involved. Which he didn't lie about. In the end we ended up making Godzilla shaped cookies along with Alien shaped cookies that also had a triangle shape on top for little Christmas hats. It was a nice touch by Oikawa. We also ended up decorating them ourselves with icing. I'll say Oikawas definitely turned out better, but I'll never tell him that. Oncr we finished we set them out and went on with the rest of our day.

Thats all for today,  
Hajime Iwaizumi


End file.
